CSI:Miami Top of the World
by CharmedCSI
Summary: HC with an case.....


Top of the World  
  
By: CharmedCSI  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know these characters either, just borrowing them, will return them when I finish just the way I found them. Detective Ashley Carter is of my own making because I don't like any of the other so said detectives from the show.  
  
Summery: Can't do summeries..just read it. Caution - Its a H/C story so if that's not your cup of tea please skip  
  
Side Note: This is my first CSI:Miami story...I've written some for CSI and decided to try my hand at Miami. I came up with this idea before I went to sleep one night. I just hope you all enjoy it. Feedback is welcome, seeing as though this is my first CSI:Miami story. It will help me improve my writing. No Flames, it hurts my feelings.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Unidentified  
  
"Lt. Caine, I'm detective Ashley Carter" says a tall brunette walking up and standing in front of Horatio  
  
"Nice to meet you, what do we got?" asks Horatio getting down to business  
  
as they walked up to where Alexx was kneeling.  
  
"A young female, with no ID. It appears she was killed and dumped here" answers Ashley as she watched Alexx examine the body.  
  
"Do we have a time of death?" asks Horatio to Alexx  
  
"Approximately, 9 hours ago" states Alexx  
  
"That would make time of death about 9:30"  
  
"Sure would" says Alexx getting up with her eyes firmly on the victim.  
  
"Do we know how she died?" questions Horatio as he watches her.  
  
"No, hopefully I can find one on closer evaulation"   
  
"Anything else?"   
  
"No, what you see is what you get for now, I'll see you back at the morgue" stated Alexx as she gets up a takes her case and walks over to the morgue van. Then two employee's of the coroners office came over to work getting the body out of the crime scene.  
  
"Do we know who might have done this?" questioned Horatio again turning his attention to the detective.  
  
"No, our vic lived alone by all accounts"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In an apartment on the other side of town"  
  
"So, there is no other reason for our young lady to be here"   
  
"Other than the fact that she works a few miles from here"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Hunter Gears"  
  
"Go there, and see if our lady was at work yesterday"  
  
"Sure" says Ashley before walking away.  
  
"Its a shame" comes a voice from behind him. He turns to find Calleigh standing there looking very tired.  
  
"Yes, it is, but we need to find out who did this and why"  
  
"Do we have any information on who she is?"   
  
"No"  
  
"Its going to be hard to figure out who she is, especially considering how young she is"  
  
"I know, I need you go back to the morgue to see if you can find any evidence on how she was killed and also a ten card of her prints then run it through motorveichles"  
  
"Okay, but what if she doesn't have a license, she doesn't look old enough"  
  
"Cal, looks can be deceiving" he gives her a small smile  
  
"Right, call you with the results" said Calleigh before laying a hand on his arm and giving him a smile in return.  
  
"I'll be waiting"  
  
"I'm sure you will" says Calleigh giving him a small seductive smile as she turned and walked toward her vehicle.  
  
"H, sorry I'm late" explains Speed coming up behind him  
  
"Where's Eric?"  
  
"Right here" answered Delko as he jogged up to where the other two where standing.  
  
"Okay, Eric I need you to work the scene, Speed, go and question everyone in the neighborhood, see if there is someone who heard or saw something"   
  
"Its a stretch, H, I mean the houses are far apart in this neighborhood and the fences are what 8ft high?  
  
"I know but maybe we'll get lucky"  
  
"Right" says Speed before going off in the direction of the first house next to the crime scene.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asks Eric   
  
"Going to find out who our mystery lady is" says Horatio leaving Eric to his work.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Alexx what do you got?" asked Calleigh walking into the morgue. But before she got to the table where the body was laying she stopped.  
  
"Calleigh are you alright?" asked Alexx seeing that she had suddenly turned pale and was staring at the body.  
  
"Fine" chokes out Calleigh "Did you get her prints yet?"  
  
"No not yet"  
  
"Excuse me" says Calleigh before running out of the morgue and to the nearest bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, Horatio walked in expecting to see Calleigh but only finding Alexx standing there.  
  
"Alexx, where's Calleigh?"  
  
"I suspect she's in the bathroom"  
  
But before Horatio could question Alexx any further Calleigh walked up and stood beside him.  
  
"Sorry, about that, Horatio, what are you doing here?" asked Calleigh   
  
"I came to see what you had found"   
  
"Oh, I just had to step out for a minute, so I wasn't able to get much information" stated Calleigh.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Why won't I be, Alexx what did you find?" asked Calleigh turning back toward Alexx changing the subject.  
  
"Well, I found some foreign substance on her fingers and her arm, I swabbed it and sent it to trace. I also noticed that her eyes were blood-shot, it seems that this poor girl didn't get much rest."  
  
"Part of her death?" asks Horatio  
  
"No, I'd say job related"  
  
"How do you know?" asks Calliegh  
  
"I didn't find any other evidence to prove otherwise"  
  
"Was she sexually assaulted?" asked Horatio  
  
"Vagnal bruising and lots of semen"  
  
"Did you do a kit?" asks Calleigh  
  
"Yes, sent it to DNA"  
  
"Hopefully, we can get a suspect" says Calleigh absentencly.  
  
"What about this?" asked Horatio pointing to the girls neck.  
  
"That I'm not sure of. It looks like a rash of some sort, but I only found it here."  
  
"Could it be a burn?" asks Calleigh bending down to get a better look, all the while holding her breath.  
  
"I thought about that, but I'm not sure, her ribs were also broke, which happened post-mortem"  
  
"Maybe in transport" questioned Horatio  
  
"Could be. I'll know more in post, here's the ten-card" says Alexx handing it over the body.  
  
"I'll take it" says Calleigh grabbing the card and leaving the morgue.  
  
Alexx looked at Horatio with a somewhat worried look which Horatio returned.  
  
"I also found this fiber in her lungs" continues Alexx handing the twisters with the fiber to Horatio  
  
"Grey fiber, a towel maybe?"  
  
"Too thick, a glove maybe, whatever it is, it didn't kill her."  
  
"It may have been used to silence her" says Horatio putting the fiber in a small envelope he produced from inside his jacket pocket. "What was the actual cause of death?"  
  
"That I'm not sure of, maybe the tox screen will shed some light on it, although I did find some black resdue in her nasal passages."  
  
"Drug user?"  
  
"No, she show any other signs a drug user would have, I did send a sample to trace"  
  
"Okay, call me if you find anything else" says Horatio   
  
"Will do" replied Alexx as she went back to work.  
  
Horatio leaves the morgue as he walks out of the building he see's Calliegh sitting on a bench with her head in the air.  
  
"Calliegh, should I worry about you?" asked Horatio walking over and sitting next to her.  
  
"No, why would you worry about me?"  
  
"I think you know"  
  
"I'm fine, just haven't been feeling good today"  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
"No, I'm fine really"  
  
"So, why are you sitting on this bench?"  
  
"Horiato, I know you worry about me, but if something is wrong I'll tell you okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I need to get these back to the lab" says Calliegh getting up. Horatio grabs her hand. and she looks down at him.  
  
"Call me"  
  
"When I have something" says Calliegh giving him a small smile and removing her hand from his. He watches as she gets into her hummer and leaves.  
  
TBC 


End file.
